


You've got the hat, II've got the wand2

by DeludedExtracts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Rope Bondage, Tentabulges, not actually how curly hair works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeludedExtracts/pseuds/DeludedExtracts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My giftstuck partner asked for "Actual wizards Roxy and Psii" I was planning a whole little porny comic, but when it came down to the wire and I had no time for anything I turned to my concept art, so you'll just have to take my word on it. I hope you like it, dear! Three guesses which parts I ran out of time on ;) </p>
<p>The necklace is a holdover from my comic planning. In times of trouble the necklace transforms ala sailor moon, providing the wearer with a magic wand and a stiff drink :3</p></blockquote>





	You've got the hat, II've got the wand2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatterdemalionAmberite (amberite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberite/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> My giftstuck partner asked for "Actual wizards Roxy and Psii" I was planning a whole little porny comic, but when it came down to the wire and I had no time for anything I turned to my concept art, so you'll just have to take my word on it. I hope you like it, dear! Three guesses which parts I ran out of time on ;) 
> 
> The necklace is a holdover from my comic planning. In times of trouble the necklace transforms ala sailor moon, providing the wearer with a magic wand and a stiff drink :3


End file.
